Family
by Almighty Smurph
Summary: After learning the truth about her past Skye realise that she already had a family. One shot


**Hey **

**This might be a really bad, cheesy one shot but I hope you enjoy reading it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think about it good or bad **

**xx**

* * *

Skye softly knocked on the door the Coulson's office. "Come in." Skye entered the office closing the door behind her. Looking around the office she found Coulson sitting on his sofa.

"Can I sit?" Skye pointed to the space next to Coulson.

"Sure." Coulson moved over slightly to give Skye more room to sit.

"I wanted to thank you for finding out the truth about who I really am…."

"Skye you don't have to thank me. It's you past and you had a right to know."

"I know. I wanted to ask for one more favour." Skye filled with the bottom of her top. "I was wondering if we could make a quick stop off in LA I have someone I need to talk to in person."

"You want to go see Rachel Duffy."

Skye looked at Coulson confused. She had never told him or any member of the team about Rachel, How do you know about Rachel?"

"When you had your tracking bracelet on, it recorded that you made several Skype calls to her. Don't worry, I don't know what you talked about on those calls."

"Then yes I would like to go see Rachel."

"I'll get May know about our change of direction."

***A.O.S***

It only took 30 minutes to reach LA which Skye was glad about because she really needed to see Rachel. She had spent those 30 minutes in her bunk going over and over what Coulson had told her about her past. It felt like she was finally getting some closure after years of searching for answers. The second May had parked the bus Skye headed staring down to the cargo hold. Lowering the ramp Skye realise she wasn't too sure how she would get to Rachel's place but she thought that it would be too hard once she was out of the airfield.

"Skye." She turned around to see Coulson coming down the spiral stair case. "I thought you might want a lift." Skye smiled and nodded before heading to the passenger seat of Lola.

The drive to Rachel's apartment was a quite one but it was a comfortable silence they sat in. Coulson would look over at Skye every now and then just to make sure she was ok. He didn't know who Rachel was or what her relationship to Skye was but he didn't pry. If she wanted him to know who she was them he knew Skye would tell him.

"Call if you need a lift back to the bus." Coulson told Skye as he parked outside Rachel's building.

"I will. I shouldn't been more than 5 hours tops." Skye informed him.

"Take you time. We don't have anywhere to go at the moment." Skye smiled at him before exiting the car.

Skye raced across the road and entered the apartment building. Running up the stairs at two at a time, Skye reached Rachel's front door in no time. Taking out her keys, she let herself in to the apartment.

"Rach!" Skye called as she entered the apartment. "Rachel!"

Rachel had been in her bedroom when she heard someone call her name. Slipping into the hall she saw Skye coming in the front door. Rachel headed towards Skye and hugged her tightly. Hugging Rachel back, Skye burst into tears.

It took a while for Skye to stop crying but once she told Rachel everything about Coulson had told her about her parents and what Agent Avery had done for her to make sure she stayed safe. Rachel was more than happy Skye.

"How long do you get to stay?" Rachel asked

"Agent Coulson said I didn't need to leave until we got another mission."

"Ok, now I know you didn't just come here to see me and…" Rachel paused looking at her watch. "They should be waking up from their nap anytime now."

Skye happily tiptoed through to the children's bedroom. Quietly opening the door she found the children playing on the floor peacefully together.

"Skye." The little girl, Laura, cried with excitement. Jumping up she ran over to Skye with her twin brother Luke right behind her. No matter how rubbish of a day was having the twins always knew how to turn that around by simply giving her a hug.

Skye hugged both children together giving them each a kiss on the head. "Now since it's a lovely day outside how about we ask mommy if we can go to the park."

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The twins jumped up and down with excitement.

"Come on lets go ask mommy." Skye took a child in each hand leading them out of their bedroom.

***A.O.S***

Skye and Rachel sat talking on a park bench as they watched the twins run around the park.

"Does your team know about us?" Rachel asked.

"No. AC, Agent Coulson just knows that I call you on Skype from time to time." Skye told her. "Why do you want to meet them?"

"I would. They are part of your family and as I'm part of your family, yes I would like to meet them. Unless you think that is a bad idea?"

"No, you're right. I've always thought that there was something wrong with me that no one would ever love or even like me enough to make them part of their family. You and I were in the same boat growing up and we are family. You were the first person who I thought truly cared about me. For years it was just you and me, then you had the twin and now I'm part of team which is just like a family."

"So you've gone from only one to know having eight other people who care about you."

"Yeah and I don't think I could be any happier." Skye smiled at Rachel because she was truly happy with her life and the people in it for the first time in a very long time. Her past no longer held the key to who her family was. Her family was the people who were by her side every day.

***A.O.S***

Skye had called Coulson if it was possible for Rachel to meet the team. He was more than happy to allow that. Apart from the team it looked it Rachel was the only family Skye had had. Rachel took her car to the airfield. For most of the short journey Skye gave the twins most of her attention by tickling them. Arriving at the airfield, Skye directed Rachel to the plane but it wasn't really that hard to miss. Stopping the car not that far from the bottom on the ramp Skye got out of the car then went to retrieve Luke from his car seat. Rachel did the same with Laura.

Coulson was first to meet Rachel and the twins. Laura, the shiest of the twins, buried her head in the crook of her mother neck. Luke on the other hand was ever fascinated by Lola. The little boy loved cars especially red ones.

"Would you like to sit on the car Luke?" Coulson asked the little boy, giving Rachel a quick look to make sure that was ok.

"Yes please." He answered politely.

Slowly one by one Rachel met the rest of the team. Luke gave everyone a hug. It took Laura sometime but she eventually warmed up to the team. They all headed up the lounge where the team learnt that Rachel grew up at St Agnes with Skye and that over time the pair became close eventually calling each other sisters. Skye was the older sister since she's two years old than Rachel but at times Rachel acted more like the eldest. Rachel even shared some stories about her and Skye's childhood and the team shared some stories about Skye's time on the bus with them.

As Skye looked around the group she could help but smile. Skye had finally found a place where she fitted in and she had what she had always wanted - A mom, a dad, four sibling and a niece and nephew- _A FAMILY_.

* * *

**Told you it was cheesy but please write a review**

**thanks**

**xx**


End file.
